emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 801 (10th May 1983)
Seth is horrified when Meg threatens to leave him if he doesn't quit drinking, and Seth is annoyed that her thoughts come from Donald. Meanwhile, Joe vents to Barbara about Alan's inability to own up to his mistakes. Plot Barbara tries to find Alan when N.Y. Estates head office call for him but is unsuccessful. Joe gives Seth a dead rabbit he's found at Bickle Spinney and warns him Alan is already on the warpath. Annie and Jack receive notice of outstanding bills at the farm and she plans to talk to Henry. Dolly decides to go into the home produce business and begins making her own bread and butter. Jack's shocked when Pat suggests getting a billy goat so she can breed. Joe tells Barbara that for as long as he's known Alan he's never owned up to making a mistake, placing blame on other workers instead. Seth goes to see Donald and explains that Meg has been influenced by a recent sermon of his and is now saying she'll leave him if he doesn't quit drinking. Donald tells him his sermon was about the evils of excess and suggests Seth drink less than usual. Annie shows Henry the letter from the bank and places the responsibility of the finances onto him. He accepts on the condition that all bills and financial notices are passed along to him. Seth joins Jackie in The Woolpack with the intention of getting drunk. Alan arrives back at Home Farm and picks up the message from head office. He calls David Latimore and explains that he had to rush off to his wife. He's questioned on the pig unit but explains that it's Joe's responsibility and he'll need to speak to him. Jackie finds Pat and tells her the police have called, having found a goat eating Mrs Norris' daffodils. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jack - Clive Hornby *Pat - Helen Weir *Sam - Toke Townley *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Barbara Peters - Rosie Kerslake *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast * Walter - Al Dixon (uncredited) Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack Inn - Public bar *Vicarage - Interior and exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and farmhouse extension, Sam Pearson's allotment, cowshed and field *Home Farm - Office, grounds and stables Notes *It's unknown whether the 'Mrs Norris' that is referred to in this episode is the same Mrs Norris who ran the Village Store between 1974 and 1975. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: "There is something about April that even non-poets can't ignore and that has a greater, more shattering effect on people than some of the finest lines of poetry ever written. The rich man in his castle, the poor man at his gate, you and me, even old Walter here. The sun may shine, the rain may fall, the wind may dally on the heath... your blood may run hot with it's yearly buck-up but this aspect of April will make it run cold." Amos Brearly: (concerned) "Well, what is it Mr Wilks?" Henry Wilks: (picking up envelope) "Income tax." Category:1983 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes